Extraña Relación
by kashi excalibur
Summary: Cinco años después de la muerte del caballero de Sagitario, aparece de la nada el caballero de geminis. Shura, se da cuenta q desde la aparición del peliazul le pasan cosas extrañas. Milo y Aioria se darán cuentas de que las coincidencias no existen.
1. Chapter 1

No me quiero ir

**Extraña Relación**

Era un día soleado, donde los pequeños elegidos a las armaduras doradas, se encontraban en el coliseo entrenando. Un niño de tez morena y pelo castaño claro, se encontraba arrodillado en el infernal suelo del coliseo. Vestía unas ropas de color azul, algo gastadas y sucias.

"Aioria ¿Te encuentras bien?"-Un niño de tez morena ojos azules, pelo azul hasta la espalda, se arrodillo junto al pequeño que lloraba. Vestía unas ropas algo gastadas y sucias, su color era blanca puesto q se notaba más la suciedad en ella.

"No…No, es…estoy…bi…bien"-Dijo el futuro santo a la armadura de leo, que, rápidamente abrazo al pequeño que estaba a su lado.-"Ya no llores"-Dijo el moreno acariciándole sus cabellos.

"Es…que…no…no pu…pue…do"-Dijo entre sollozos.-"Me hace…mucha falta mi hermano. Ahora me siento solo."-El pequeño futuro santo de Escorpio, apoyo su cabeza en la del otro niño.

-"No estas solo, hace 5 años que tu hermano murió, pero me tienes a mí desde ese momento."-Le dijo.

"Claro que si…o por lo menos lo estaré, tu ya estas apunto de irte de aquí, mientras yo…me quedaré aquí…solo."-El pequeño Milo sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-"No, claro que yo no me iré de aquí ¿Quién te dijo eso?"-Aioria levanto su cabeza, haciendo que el pequeño Milo quitará la suya de la de él.-"Lo escuche".-Milo miraba algo confundido a su pequeño amigo.

"¡Ustedes dos! ¿Qué demonios hacen?"-Uno de los guardias del santuario se acerco a los pequeños.-"¿Qué no se supone que deben de entrenar? Basta de lloriqueos"-

El guardia alzo su látigo y golpeo a Aioria en la espalda, el niño grito de dolor, pues no se esperaba tal cosa. Y por lo débil q se encontraba no pudo evitar q todo su cuerpo cayera sobre aquel suelo tan infernal.-"Dejalo en paz bastardo"-Dijo el pequeño Milo que se paro y se puso en posición, listo pata atacar al guardia.

"Ja, pequeño mocoso ¿Quién te crees?"-El guardia estaba listo para darle un latigazo a Milo, este bajo un poco la cabeza, pero una mano detuvo ese pedazo de cuero.

"Déjalos en paz."-Se escucho una voz, que al parecer se le hacia familiar al chico. Milo alzo un poco la cabeza y vio que el santo de Capricornio de nombre Shura había detenido aquel ataque.-"Largo de aquí insolente"-Le dijo el pelicorto al guardia con mirada amenazadora. El guardia no pensó 2 veces, al tener esa mirada viéndole, se alejo rápidamente.

El trigueño hizo a un lado a Milo y se hinco para ver como estaba el pequeño Aioria q yacía tirado en el suelo.-"¿Estas bien?"-Exclamo el Trigueño mientras trataba de ayudaba al pequeño a levantarse. Aioria solo afirmo con la cabeza, aun seguía con esta baja. Shura tomo su rostro entre sus manos y le limpio las lágrimas q caían de esas orbes verdes.

"Deja de llorar Aioria, tienes q ser fuerte si quieres seguir los pasos de ese traidor, para vengarte de todo el mal q te hizo pasar por su traición, además tienes q llegar a ser mejor q el y por otra parte, el ya no esta aquí para protegerte ¿Entendiste?"-El pelicorto miro al español a los ojos, había algo en el q lo hacia sentir especial, sus ojos se llenaron de un poco de alegría, pero a la vez de tristeza y odio.

El trigueño por su parte, se sintió algo extraño al tener la mirada del chico clavada en sus ojos oscuros, trato de levantarlo del suelo, para después darle una bofetada.

Después de hacerlo se maldijo a si mismo, no podía evitar ver esos ojos q le recordaban a su amor de la infancia. Era inevitable no ver q tenían un parecido esos ojos con los del pequeño que golpeo y, solo por el miedo de enamorarse de él y sufrir todo el dolor q aun no ha podido olvidar.

"No me veas con esos ojos."-Exclamo el español algo dolido. El pequeño Aioria volvió a caer al piso por la fuerza del golpe.-_"¿Por qué siempre q lo veo de esa forma me golpea? ¿Por qué?"_.-se decía el pequeño mientras caía al suelo, estaba tan débil q no pudo detenerse.

Milo, por su parte, al ver a su pequeño amigo en el suelo se le lanzo a Shura dándole una patada en su pierna.-"Dejalo en paz tarado ¿Quién te crees para golpearlo?"-Shura miro al pequeño Milo y le dio una sonrisa algo macabra. Milo se asusto un poco de ver el cambio tan radical e inesperado del español, esa sonrisa no era la que comúnmente el español dejaba ver.

"Ven acá niñato ¿Con que valor te atreves a golpearme?"-Shura estiro su brazo derecho tomando al peliazul del cuello, lo alzo hasta q pudo ver q lo tenia a la par.-"Dejamé, bastardo"-Decía el niño casi sin aire, sentía una gran fuerza en su nuca, algo q se puede describir como si la mano q lo apretara fuera de hierro u otra cosa, cuyo interior no fuera un hueso, si no algo artificial.

Milo estaba apunto de quedar inconsciente por la fuerza tan brutal q esa mano le proporcionaba, sentía q con una fuerza como esa apretando su hueso, quedaría roto, sin alguna esperanza de sobrevivir.

El español, disfrutaba de ese rostro casi muerto e inocente, no podía creer lo que le estaba haciendo al pequeño, era algo tan satisfactorio para él pero a la vez, algo q pensó q nunca le haría a un niño menor q el. Pero mientras seguía viendo ese rostro a punto de perder todo ese aspecto de un ser vivo y sufriendo, llego a pensar q algo lo estaba controlando, un especie de poder inimaginable, puesto q pudo ver esa sonrisa macabra q tenia en su rostro reflejada en las orbes del pequeño peliazul, q le veía rendido.

"_Pero…¿que demonios me pasa?-_ Se dijo el trigueño al ver su sonrisa fuera de lo normal en el_.-"Yo no soy así, acepto q he golpeado a Aioria, pero…mi rostro…mi rostro, esa sonrisa…es…"_

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos y sorprendido por la expresión de su rostro, que no sintió la presencia de alguien más acercarse a el.

"¡Suéltalo en este instante, Shura!"-Las palabras del extraño que se acerco a él, le hicieron regresar a la realidad, al ver al pequeño ya inconsciente en su mano, lo soltó, dejándole caer al suelo. Al hacer tal acto volteo en dirección al tipo q sentía q estaba detrás de él. Shura estaba algo confundido, tenia varias preguntas y respuestas en su cabeza y lo q complico más su problema, fue aquel individuo q tenia enfrente de el.

El extraño tenía piel blanca, ojos color esmeralda, pelo azul marino y este le llegaba hasta la espalda, sus vestimentas eran de color azul rey y estaban algo sucias, se veía q el chico estaba entrenando por algún lugar.

"Pero si eres…Saga".-Dijo el trigueño algo sorprendido. Se limpio el sudor de su frente con su brazo derecho e intento no ver esas esmeraldas q le veían fijamente.-"¿Cuanto tiempo llevas por aquí?".-Pregunto el trigueño algo nervioso.

"Lo suficiente como para ver q tu aspecto ha cambiado mucho, ¿Por qué estabas a punto de matar a ese chiquillo?.-Alego el pelilargo algo desconcertado y enojado.

"¿Lo suficiente?"-Exclamo el pelicorto en tono de burla.-"Ja, por favor desapareciste el mismo día q Aioros murió ¿y te apareces así de la nada a decirme q he cambiado y además a preguntarme q porque casi mato al pequeño?".-El español hizo una pausa, mientras tanto el pelilargo afirmo con un seco pero indiscutible si.

"Pues, te diré algo, no se por que casi mato a Milo, fue extraño, pero dejemos de hablar de mi".-Saga miro fríamente al español, este en cambio le dio la espalda al mayor y camino en dirección hacia el pequeño Aioria, este aun estaba en el suelo q le quemaba pero veía y escuchaba la discusión, y a la vez trataba de pararse para ir hacia donde Milo estaba inconsciente.

"Dime algo caballero de Géminis, ¿Por qué desaparecer 5 años y salir así de la nada, en un momento como este?".-Shura se hinco y ayudo al pequeño pelicorto a levantarse.-"Perdoname Aioria".-Le susurro al oído.

Aioria por su parte quedo en la plena confusión.-_"¿Escuche bien?"-_Se dijo mientras el trigueño lo levantaba_.-"Tu nunca me pides disculpas, ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado? Y a todo esto ¿quien es este tipo?"_.-Aioria no podía dejar de ver al extraño de cabellos azules. Estaba seguro de que alguna vez lo vio, pero no sabia en donde.

"Déjame Shura, ya puedo andar solo".-Aioria se safo del agarre q le proporcionaba el español y camino tambaleándose hacia donde Milo yacía inconsciente en el suelo.-"Eres un maldito Shura, ¿como pudiste hacerle esto?".-Le reclamo el ojiverde al mayor mientras se acercaba un poco más a su amigo.

Shura no respondió, pero miro fríamente al peliazul q observaba la escena.-"Anda Saga, responde."-Dijo en tono de orden.

"Yo, siempre he estado aquí Shura, otra cosa es que no me veas".-Dijo entre dientes el geminiano. Shura soltó una carajada ante tal respuesta.-"Jajajaja, si claro, ¿donde estabas mientras tu querido Aioros escapaba y más q nada, necesitaba de tu ayuda?"

El geminiano sintió q le dieron un golpe en lo más profundo de su corazón, no podía decirle a Shura q el mismo dio la orden para matarlo y lo peor, es que fue a el a quien se la dio, pero tenia algo más, haría q esa conversación terminará, no importaba si la verdad la sabia el pequeño hermano de Aioros, pero el se lavaría las manos esta vez, aunque en el fondo de su corazón sintiera el dolor más terrible. Trato de no parecer sospechoso así q se acerco al trigueño.-"Yo estaba vigilando a las marinas de Poseidón y tu, ¿donde estabas?"

Shura se quedo en seco, no sabia ni que decir, y mucho menos enfrente de Aioria, estaba entre la espada y la pared si decía q el mato Aioros, Aioria lo odiaría de por vida, y si decía q solo obedeciendo ordenes, Saga tal vez le desmentiría. Pero por una parte no, estaba seguro de que si Saga estaba en la costa vigilando a las marinas, entonces el no vio nada de nada.

"Pues yo solo estaba persiguiendo al traidor y obedeciendo ordenes del patriarca".-Dijo Shura sintiéndose algo victorioso en su respuesta.

Aioria, por su parte sintió un fuerte golpe en su interior, en tal solo escuchar q hablaban del traidor de su hermano, sentía odio y tristeza a la vez. Se le hacia increíble q alguien como Aioros, que le contaba historias increíbles de la mitología y de lo fiel q se le tiene q ser a un dios, fuera a romper tal cosa q el seguía al pie de la letra.

"Milo, por favor despierta".-Decia el pequeño con un nudo en la garganta. Tenia tantas ganas de ponerse a llorar allí mismo, pero le era imposible, estaba seguro de q si le salía una lágrima de sus orbes, Shura le volviera a golpear y, estaba tan débil, triste, deprimido y desilusionado, como para volver a estar una vez más herido. El pequeño león zarandeaba a su amigo, este en cambio no reaccionaba en lo más mínimo.

"¡Eres un bastardo!"-Grito el chico.-"Has matado a Milo"-Shura rápidamente volteo a ver al pequeño, noto q este iba a empezar a llorar de nuevo.-"Eres un llorón, tienes q enfrentarlo, además no esta muerto".-Shura se acerco al pequeño chico inconsciente y le dio un pisotón en el estomago.

Ante tal acto el pequeño peliazul soltó un grito de dolor, algo q para Aioria fue fuera de lo normal, puesto q el rostro del español cambio completamente, dejando ver una vez más esa sonrisa macabra, Aioria trato de detenerlo pero le fue inútil, puesto q cuando se acerco Shura le golpeo el rostro.

Saga por su parte no podía creer q su puño infernal estuviera dando resultados después de 5 años, y lo peor es q fuera utilizado 2 veces con aquel chico q hace unos días llamo su atención.-"¡Shura basta!".-Le grito mientras se acercaba con rapidez y quitaba al pequeño Milo del suelo.-"¿No te das cuenta? No eres tu, vuelve a la normalidad ahora".-Dijo el geminiano.

Y ante sus palabras el rostro de Shura volvió a la normalidad. Algo confundido miro a Aioria q lo veía con temor.-_"¿Por qué su voz me ha detenido la 2 veces? ¿Por qué?"-_se dijo el trigueño desconcertado, se acerco a Aioria q le miraba con miedo.

"No te me acerques".-Aioria caminaba hacia atrás y mientras con su brazo izquierdo se limpiaba la sangre q corría por su labio inferior.-"¡Aléjate!".-Grito el ojiverde al ver q Shura insistía en acercarse a él.

El trigueño en cambio, quería acercarse al pequeño, por alguna extraña razón quería abrazarlo y ponerse a llorar, en busca del consuelo del pequeño q se alejaba cada vez q se acercaba un poco más a él.

"Aioria…por…favor…no te alejes…no te haré daño lo juró".-Shura se acercaba más y mas al chico, y este retrocedía más, hasta q Aioria topo con el geminiano. Levanto la vista y se percato de que el pelilargo contemplaba algo nostálgico a su amigo.

"Aioria, ve con él"-Dijo el geminiano algo serio. Aioria en cambio, se quedo pensativo_.-"¿Con él?".-_Se dijo mientras veía a Saga y a la vez a Shura q detuvo el paso al escuchar tales palabras.

"¿Estas loco?".-Dijo el ojiverde viendo con rareza al peliazul, este en cambio negó con la cabeza.-"No".-Dijo en tono serio.-"No te hará daño, confía en mi ve con el, yo me encargaré de Milo."

"Claro q no, ni siquiera lo conoces, no dejare q te lo lleves".-Aioria veía a Milo inconciente.-"Aioria, apenas puedes sostenerte de pie, como quieres llevarte así a Milo..."

Aioria cerro su puño.-"No me importa no lo dejaré con un extraño como tu."-Saga solo sonrió.-"No soy ningún extraño, por alguna razón, te has olvidado de mi, es extraño pero, solía cuidarte de vez en cuando, cuando eras pequeño, en fin, solo ve con shura ahora".

Aioria estaba confundió, Saga lo tomo de la playera y lo aventó en los brazos de Shura.

"Llévatelo ahora, si me percato de q le paso algo malo y el causante fuiste tú, me las pagarás".-Saga miro al shura y al pequeño Aioria q lo veía demasiado confundido al igual q el trigueño. Dio media vuelta y camino con Milo aun en sus brazos e inconciente.

Shura miro al pequeño q tenia en sus brazos, _le miro con algo de tristeza para después llevárselo tal y como lo atrapo hacia su hogar.-"Que no me haga nada por favor".-_Se dijo el chico mientras veía a shura con la vista perdida hacia el este. _"Milo"_.-Dijo mientras veía como Saga, se alejaba cada vez más con su amigo.


	2. Chapter 2

Cáp. 2

En el camino, Aioria no podía dejar de pensar en ese rostro macabro que le hizo sentir un miedo terrible y lo peor de todo, es que el portador le llevaba en brazos en ese momento, tenia miedo de verlo, puesto que no quería pensar en que forma le vería. La curiosidad le gano y levanto su cabeza hacia arriba hasta que pudo ver ese rostro que, mostraba tristeza, algo que el chico no pensó que fuera a ver.

"Shu…Shura".-Dijo con algo de nerviosismo. Al escuchar su nombre el mayor volteo a verle a la cara.-"Mmm…¿Qué pasa Aioria?".-Este le vio a los ojos, por lo que el menor al darse cuenta de eso desvió la mirada.-"¿Me puedes bajar?".-Dijo algo apenado, y a la vez asustado. El mayor en cambio, rápidamente bajo los pies del chico al suelo.-"¿Seguro q ya puedes caminar?.-Le dijo.

"O claro que si".-Aioria, al sentir que tocaba tierra empezó a caminar con algo de debilidad, veía como el español lo veía, pero no le importo, puesto que quería demostrar que el no era un débil, si no al contrario tenia el coraje necesario para no darse por vencido aunque, en ese momento solo demostraba q ya podía caminar sin que le trajeran en brazos.

"¿Que pasará con Milo?...Ese Saga se lo llevo pero, me dio a entender q debo de confiar en el…Más le vale, porque si este…-Aioria estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, pero al voltear atrás se dio cuenta de que el español se encontraba llorando.

"Pero ahora ¿que le pasa a este?"-Se dijo mientras veía como le salían lágrimas de sus orbes negras. El pelinegro se percato de que el chico le veía y esbozó una débil sonrisa, Aioria en cambio, ante tal acto rápidamente giro la cabeza hacia delante.

En el camino pateaba una que otra piedrilla q se interponía en su camino, pero aun así, iba algo molesto, triste, frustrado y, sobre todo confundido, puesto q le dolía su cuerpo, no entendía la actitud del mayor que traía atrás de él y mucho menos, porque de la nada el tal Saga, se llevo a su amigo.

Todo eso eran las consecuencia del porque el chico andaba así, pero aun así el chico quería darse un baño y relajar todas esos hechos q le han dejado confundido. Volteo hacia atrás y se percato de que el trigueño ya no lloraba y tenía la vista perdida hacia el oriente, el mayor en cambio sintió en las entrañas esa miradita curiosa q le veía con algo de impaciencia y confusión.

Así que decidió ver al chico.-¿Qué tanto me ves?-Le dijo con algo de seriedad, Aioria en ese momento pensó q el mayor iría a golpearlo de nuevo, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, pues ya esperaba lo que a menudo le sucedía, pero esta vez eso no sucedió.

ó el mayor. A lo que el chico le vio algo confundido.-Debiste ver tu cara Aioria, ahora te fallo.-el mayor seguía riendo a carcajadas, mientras tanto el castaño, le veía con algo de molestia.

Idiota.-Dijo el castaño para después, seguir el paso. A lo lejos el chico ya podía ver su pequeña casa, en solo pensar darse un baño con agua caliente le llenaba de alegría. Empezó acelerar le paso, puesto que tenia que cazar su comida o cena antes de su esperado baño.

El trigueño solamente le miro alejarse.-¿Huh? "Creo que no quiere que lo deje en su casa, pero tengo que decirle algo que me he estado guardando hace tiempo."-El trigueño, corrió detrás del chico que ya había entrado a su choza. Al llegar al lugar abrió la puerta.-Aioria, ¿Qué vas hacer?-Le pregunto.

A cazar una liebre o algo para comer o cenar.-Le respondió el pequeño, a la vez que sacaba una lanza debajo de su cama. El pelicorto le miraba con impaciencia, no sabia si decirle ahora o esperar hasta que cazará su cena, pero algo llamo su atención, fue esa herida que sangraba en la espalda del castaño.

No dudo en observarle de cerca.-Aioria.-Le dijo con preocupación. El chico volteo a verle ya cuando tenia la lanza en sus manos.-¿Qué quieres?-Dijo el castaño desesperado. El trigueño no dejaba de verle con esa preocupación que lo embriagaba.

Debes curar tus heridas en este instante.-Le dijo al momento que apuntaba a su espalda. El chico miro su espalda rápidamente, al parecer no le dio importancia alguna. Camino hacia Shura q le veía aun preocupado, al tenerlo cerca el castaño no dudo en mirarlo algo retador.

Tengo hambre y se me hace tarde así q eso será después.-Aioria estaba apunto de salir de su choza cuando la mano del mayor se poso en su pecho.-Te propongo algo, yo iré por tu alimento, mientras vengo…calienta el agua y báñate cuando regrese te curaré esas heridas.-El chico se quedo impresionado, pero a la vez recordó las palabras del peliazul.-_**"No te hará daño, confía en mi...Ve con el, yo me encargaré de Milo."**_

"Si eso es lo que quieren, esta bien".-Aioria solamente afirmo con la cabeza.-Bien, entonces, me voy.-Estoy fue lo último q dijo el trigueño para después desaparecer del lugar.

Aioria se dirigió a la llave del agua q tenia en su pequeña choza, la abrió y empezó a caer el agua helada en una tina q tenia debajo, después de acarrear agua unas 10 veces por la pequeña chimenea q tenia, la llevaba a la tina q tenia en su pequeño baño.

Al ver el vapor del líquido cristalino, dedujo q estaba a la temperatura q a el le agradaba, así q decidió quitarse sus prendas. Levanto la camiseta hasta la mitad, puesto q la sangre seca de su espalda impedía q se la quitará.-Demonios, esto duele.-Dijo agonizante.

Jalo varias veces, pero era en vano puesto q no alcanzaba con sus manos la parte donde se quedaba pegada la prenda a su piel.-Tienes q cortarla.-Se escucho la voz del trigueño q se adentraba a la choza.-No pedí tu opinión.-dijo el chico algo molesto.

Ja, como quieras.-El mayor dejo un canasto lleno de frutas y verduras en la pequeña mesa q se encontraba enfrente de la cama. Al hacerlo, Aioria no pudo contener esas ganas de devorárselas, hace q no comía algo tan rico, q tenia los ojos como platos. Nuestro querido santo de capricornio lo noto inmediatamente.

Si llegas a ser un santo dorado, tenlo por seguro de q comerás esto diario o, por lo menos comerás mejor de lo q ahora.-Hizo una pausa para mirar al castaño, puesto q su boca se estaba haciendo agua.-Tranquilo Aio, comerás después de que te cure esas heridas y, ahora deja ayudarte.

El castaño volvió a la realidad, es verdad q estaba fantaseando en comer esas deliciosas frutas y verduras, pero a la vez sintió pena de que alguien como Shura, le viera en ese estado, en que muchos de nosotros le llamamos "Se me hace agua la boca".

Shura, saco del canasto unas cuantas vendas, se acerco al chico y cuando lo tuvo cerca de su cuerpo, le jalo la camiseta con rapidez haciendo q el menor diera un grito de dolor.-Idiota, dijiste q la tenias q cortar.

Si, lo dije ¿y que?, además no tienes nada filoso por aquí.-le recalco al menor que empezaba a mirarlo con algo de admiración.-Aio, te diré algo y seré breve, espero no te lo tomes a mal pero…-Aioria lo veía con algo de impaciencia, además q esa mirada q le proporcionaba no le estaba agradando en lo absoluto.

Creo q desde hace algunos años, meses, o días…me he estado enamorando de ti. Y no se, con el tiempo te llegue amar y te amo. Pero el sentimiento q aun tengo por el…no se si se desvanezca de mi corazón-El castaño no dio crédito a sus palabras, como era posible q siendo tan cruel con el, aun así le dijera eso q al parecer eran sentimientos. Pero algo en el pecho del castaño empezó a latir ¿por que razón?

Por la razón de que nadie en su vida le ha dicho q lo amaba salvo su hermano, pero llevaba años sin escuchar una palabra de aliento, una palabra por la cual seguir con vida, salvo q su pequeño amigo le da esos ánimos, pero aun así no sabe como interpretarlos.

El menor paso saliva, se estaba poniendo nervioso y no lo quería, no quería estar en ese estado de shock porque eso ya era demasiado, no quería q esos latidos de su corazón se conviertan en más de lo q ya lo son, una simple ilusión podría ser, pero el lo sabe perfectamente y es q el siente lo mismo por esa persona q día tras día, hasta este, lo trato como basura.

El trigueño se dio cuenta de q su interlocutor estaba algo rojo de las mejillas y q empezó a temblar de pies a cabeza, no dudo en desafanarlo de sus pensamientos, cuando tuvo la oportunidad le bajo los pantaloncillos de un jalón dejando ver la pequeña intimidad del menor.

El castaño algo rojo y medio moribundo miro q los pantalones estaban en sus pies.-¿Pero q has hecho?-Pregunto algo alterado, mientras veía como el mayor veía su miembro algo confundido. Aioria no dudo en taparse sus partes con sus dos manos, como todo un chico lo haría.

Anda, métete ya, el agua se te enfriará.-Dijo el mayor mientras seguía contemplando el cuerpo del castaño. Miro de abajo para arriba, esa piel tostada, herida y esos pequeños músculos q poco a poco están tomando volumen por los entrenamientos.

El chico rápidamente se metió a la tina, en el instante en q el agua caliente toco sus heridas gimió con algo de dolor, pero al tocar la herida mas grave no dudo en gritar un poco.

Tranquilo.-Dijo el trigueño q se hinco en la tina y le acaricio la mejilla. Al sentir tal contacto Aioria se sonrojo una vez más y su corazón volvió a latir, shura tomo el jabón q se encontraba en la tina cerca de él y empezó a frótale la espalda con el jabón, le daba masajes entre los hombros y el cuello y cuando llego a la herida q empezó a sangrar cuando le quito la camiseta, le froto lentamente para quitar la sangre q tenia pegada.

Eso me arde.-dijo quedamente el chico e hizo un gesto de dolor. Shura al ver su rostro solamente rió para sus adentros y siguió limpiándole esa herida. Cuando termino de limpiar la herida, el trigueño bajo un poco más y seguía espumando la espalda del castaño con esa tablilla de color rosa y olor a canela.

Este a su vez sentía un sentimiento extraño hacia el pelinegro, claro q se estremeció al sentir que su intimidad empezaba a reaccionar, y la podría describir como si estuviera palpitando.

Al terminar de limpiar esa espalda tostada el trigueño se detuvo, puesto q ya se aproximaba al trasero del pequeño, cosa que quiso evitar, pues no quería q su niño lo viera de forma extraña. No tuvo más remedio que detenerse en esa zona, se paro y miro al chico que estaba de lo más tranquilo y algo sonrojado.

Aio, tu termina con lo demás.-Le extendió el jabón y Aioria sacaba tímidamente su mano de la tina.-Shura.-Le dijo cuando tuvo la tablilla en sus manos, ante tal acto el mayor le miro directamente a los ojos, a lo que el chico bajo la cabeza y empezó a sonrojarse.

¿Por qué no te bañas tu también?-Convenció el castaño, al instante q sentía mariposas en el estomago y también q sus mejillas estaban a punto de estallar y mas que nada, la otra característica que tienen los enamorados, se le quería salir el corazón del pecho.

Al escuchar tales palabras, Shura sonrió, se hinco de nuevo y extendió su mano hasta la barbilla del chico, la levanto y le giro hasta poder sus esmeraldas con sus orbes oscuras, estas le veían con nerviosismo.- ¿Estás seguro?-Pregunto el mayor.

Aioria solamente afirmo con la cabeza.-Puede haber sido una gran idea pero…cuando fui a traer tu comida me duche.-El castaño no tuvo otra opción q bajar la cabeza, la verdad es que si hubiese sabido la respuesta mejor no preguntaba, pero el mismo sabe q el hubiera no existe. El pelicorto no sabia como expresar eso q le acaban de decir, no pensó q el chico fuera a cambiar tan drásticamente su forma de ser con el.

Shura acaricio los cabellos castaños y después le dio un beso tiernamente en la frente.-Termina de ducharte y después veremos como ayudarte con tu problemita entre las piernas.-Menciono el mayor en un tono divertido, y después salio del baño.

El chico sintió pena, y a la vez sorpresa, ¿Cómo vio Shura que tenia ese menudo problema? ¿Acaso se le notaba? Y la última pregunta q pudo pasar por su mente ¿Como demonios le ayudaría? ¿Acaso?

Aioria, por lo visto no era un niño tan inocente, pero a la vez si, solo de imaginar tales cosas por su mente se ponía cada vez más rojo y ese problema entre sus piernas aumentaba.

Por otro lado el pelinegro estaba lavando las frutas y legumbres q le llevo a Aioria, y aun así pensando en la erección del pequeño, aclaro, estaba pensando como le ayudaría a quitársela.

Pasaron unos 5 minutos y el castaño salio del baño, cubierto desde la cadera con una toalla color azul algo gastada, el trigueño al verlo le sonrió, pero Aioria bajo la cabeza y se percató de q ese problema estaba visible, y se puso rojo como un tomate.

Pero el color de su rostro aumento más al recordar las palabras q le dijo el mayor_.-"Creo q desde hace algunos años, meses, o días…me he estado enamorando de ti. Y no se, con el tiempo te llegue amar y te amo."-_Sentía la necesidad de abrazarle, era realmente extraño para el, que esa persona q tenia enfrente fuera realmente Shura, ese Shura que rara vez le sonreía, ese Shura q se preocupara por sus heridas y lo más sorprendente, q le llevara comida.

Y tal como el pequeño sentía esa necesidad lo hizo, corrió hacia él y lo abrazo, escondiendo su cabeza en su pecho, empezó a derramar unas lagrimas, al sentir su pecho algo húmedo, el pelicorto sonrió, 5 segundos después le contesto el abrazo.-¿Qué pasa?-Le pregunto con la voz apagada mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

Aioria levanto la cabeza y abrió un poco los labios para comenzar hablar.-Yo…me siento feliz de que por una vez en mi vida me hayas tratado así pero…-Las lagrimas corrían por las mejillas del castaño mientras le mayor le veía con cariño. Después se aferro a la s ropas del mayor y escondió nuevamente su cabeza en el pecho de Shura.-Me pregunto si me estas tratando así por ti, o por lo que te dijo otra persona.

Terminadas dichas palabras, Shura lo separo de su agarre y se puso a su par, tomo al pequeño por la barbilla con su mano derecha mientras q con la otra limpiaba sus lagrimas.-Fue por mi, tenia miedo de tratarte así pero, es verdad q no me gustaba verte a los ojos…pero son iguales a los de él.-

Cuando termino dichas palabras acerco sus labios a los del castaño y beso el labio inferior q se encontraba herido, le besó con delicadeza puesto q no quería lastimarle. El chico sentía esos calidos labios besando el suyo, se quedo intacto, sentía q no podía moverse, los nervios le estaban atacando de nuevo.

Pero eso no impidió q el trigueño se detuviera, siguió besando sus labios, pero esta vez en su labio inferior no hubo delicadeza, lo mordió para sacar de ese estado a su niño q no reaccionaba, dicha acción hizo que el castaño diera un gemidito.

Shura por su parte sonrió, pero en los gestos del castaño un puchero se hizo ver.-No es justo.-Dijo Aioria algo sonrojado.-Shura volvió a atrapar esos pequeños labios y los beso con cariño, los besos eran bien recibidos por el pequeño que, a la vez se sentían unos besos inexpertos, pero eso no le importo al trigueño.

Separo sus labios de los del pequeño para empezar a dar unos cuantos besos por su cuello, para después empezar a darle unas mordidas leves, las cuales dejaban escapar gemidos de placer del castaño.

Las manos del trigueño acariciaban algo juguetonas la tostada espalda del menor, este por su parte tenía sus manos en sus hombros.

Cuando poso sus manos sobre sus caderas el trigueño le cargo y se lo llevo a la cama donde le recostó, después apreso sus muñecas por encima de la cabeza con una mano mientras q con la otra acariciaba su piel hasta llegar al ombligo.

Con brusquedad quito la toalla gastada q cubría las partes nobles del pequeño y a la vez el se despojaba de las suyas.

Sin dejar de mirarlo su boca cubrió la más inexperta moviéndose lentamente estimulando a que los pequeños labios se abrieran dándole acceso a la húmeda cavidad, su lengua exploró aquella dulce boca sin apuro, haciendo danzar su rosada humedad con la de Aioria que se dejaba llevar sin quejas, entregándose gustoso a ese sensual beso mientras sus dedos se enredaban en los suaves cabellos del mayor.

Lentamente Shura abandonó la boca del pequeño para deslizarse hacia su cuello el cual saboreó y marcó con cariñosa pasión excitándose más y más al escuchar los gemidos nada decorosos que escapan de la garganta del chico, y los que para él se convertían, segundo a segundo, en la más bella melodía.

Sus manos se deslizaban palpando cada segmento de piel, haciéndola arder y temblar con fuerza, provocando tales sensaciones en aquel tostado e inexperto cuerpo que parecía se deshacería en sus manos por lo que el trigueño intentó controlar todo el deseo que comenzaba a dominarlo, uno que sabía terminaría por consumirlos a ambos aquel día, pero el cual deseba prolongar el mayor tiempo posible.

Sonrió de medio lado al sentir como Aioria se arqueaba levemente cuando mordisqueó uno de sus pezones, por lo que se dedicó a torturarlo deliciosamente, primero con uno y luego con el otro, mientras sus manos subían y bajaban por la esbelta espalda hasta el término de esta negándose a acariciar los firmes glúteos que le invitaban a adentrarse en ellos lo antes posible.

Y continuó su recorrido hasta el plano abdomen, jugando en el pequeño ombligo por largos minutos, atrayéndolo más hacia si sintiendo la creciente erección del pequeño golpear su pecho pero ignorándola adrede, ya que deseaba escuchar que se lo pidiera, quería oír la voz de su niño suplicarle por más… y eso no demoró en ocurrir cuando separándose de él le abrió las piernas y mordió juguetón la parte interna de aquellos amarfilados y perfectos muslos… demasiado cerca de la excitada intimidad.

"… nght… aaahhhhh… Shu… Shura… nhgttttttt… por… por fa… aaaahhh favor…" – gimió el chico aferrándose desesperado a las sábanas, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza para bajar una de sus manos e intentar atender su despierto sexo pero siendo detenido por un firme pero suave agarre.

Aioria abrió lentamente sus ojos al dejar de sentir la boca del mayor sobre su caliente piel, encontrándose con la oscura mirada de este la cual se veía oscurecida por la pasión provocándole un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo, más aun cuando lo vio negar sonriéndole lujurioso mientras se acercaba a su boca para decirle antes de atraparla con la suya – "Eres… hermoso y… delicioso, y quiero… ser yo el que te muestre todo… todo el placer que puedes sentir…" – y besarlo larga y profundamente mientras una de sus manos se dirigió al miembro de Aioria comenzando a masturbarlo expertamente, rodeándolo, apretándolo y estimulándolo cada vez más, sintiendo como los dedos de este se cerraban en su espalda apretándola con fuerza mientras él lo llevaba al extremo hasta hacerlo llegar al clímax sintiendo como descargaba su semilla en su mano mientras un profundo gemido brotaba de su garganta.

Shura lo observó respirar agitado, con los labios rojos y entreabiertos de tantos besos, sus mejillas completamente arreboladas y los ojos semicerrados cubiertos apenas por las suaves pestañas… y ya no quiso esperar más… deseaba hacerlo suyo ya, por lo que besándolo suavemente se acomodó entre las cortas piernas que separó con delicadeza, untando sus dedos en la misma simiente de Aioria para con cuidado introducir primero una de sus falanges en la virgen abertura, ya que sabía su bello niño nunca había estado con alguien.

Lo escuchó quejarse y tensarse por lo que rápidamente decidió distraerlo de aquella molestia que sabía solo sería momentánea, para dar paso a un placer que Aioria no imaginaba y que él se encargaría de hacérselo sentir.

Sonriendo dirigió su boca al semidespierto sexo del otro y comenzó a deslizar su lengua lentamente por él, elevando su mirada divertida para disfrutar del sonrojo que cubría con mayor furia las mejillas del chico mientras devoraba aquella hombría provocándole nuevas sensaciones que comenzaron a enloquecerlo otra vez, obteniendo que Aioria inconcientemente elevara sus extremidades para rodearle el cuello, incitándolo a seguir olvidando por completo la molestia que los dedos de este provocaban en su interior ya que estaba dando paso a un placer desconocido para él… pero increíblemente adictivo.

Los gemidos de Aioria inundaban la choza a medida que se acercaba nuevamente al clímax pero Shura que no perdía detalle de las reacciones que tenia el exquisito cuerpo de su niño, dejó de estimularlo de improviso, divertido al escucharlo quejarse y abriéndole más las piernas lo embistió de una vez causando que Aioria se arqueara ante el dolor de la intrusión enterrando sus uñas en su firme espalda.

Shura se quedó quieto unos segundos, mientras le acariciaba los costados susurrándole palabras cariñosas hasta que lo sintió relajarse y abrazándolo lo instó a sentarse sobre su pelvis sujetándolo firmemente de la nuca para comenzar a embestirlo primero lentamente y luego poco a poco aumentar la velocidad y profundidad de estas.

Aquel vaivén se prolongó por largo rato mientras Shura no cesaba de besar el cuello, pecho y boca de su amante sintiéndose en el cielo al escucharlo gemir, suplicar y gritar por más, sintiendo el cálido y acelerado aliento de este en su cuello, el dolor de aquellas uñas en su espalda y la presión de los músculos de Aioria alrededor de su hombría lo cual solo aumentaba su excitación y pasión.

Aioria deliraba de placer, sintiéndose perdido en un remolino de sensaciones y sentimientos que ya no controlaba, aferrándose con desespero al cuerpo del mayor, dejándose llevar sin importar a donde, sintiendo aquel miembro golpear sus cuerpos frente a cada arremetida generando espasmos de un calor inimaginable que lo recorría por completo.

Casi enloquecido por todo lo que vivía buscó la boca de Shura fundiéndose en un beso intenso donde le decía sin palabras todo lo que le estaba haciendo vivir, pero no pudo mantener esa caricia mucho tiempo ya que no controlaba sus roncos y gruesos gemidos que escapaban rebeldes de su garganta, con su espalda arqueándose a más no poder… y en un intentó por no gritar cuando ya no pudo contenerse más, mordió el hombro derecho de Shura a la vez que se descargaba entre sus abdómenes.

El trigueño jadeaba y gemía tan excitado como su niño, más aun al sentir aquella agresiva pero excitante reacción y sentir el calor de aquella semilla en su cuerpo, sin dejar de embestirlo lo llamó varias veces hasta que ambos ojos se encontraron y tomándolo de la barbilla lo besó posesivo mientras susurraba al recostarlo sobre la cama - "Eres mío… ¿Escu…nght… escuchaste Aioria?... solo… mío…" - y sin esperar respuesta le tomó las manos a cada lado del bello cuerpo entrelazando sus dedos afirmándolas con fuerza, mirándolo directamente a los ojos para arremeter con toda la pasión y lujuria que aquel acto le generaba, uno que iba más allá de lo que había vivido en toda su existencia, llegando a lo más profundo de Aioria, ese punto que sabía solo él conocía y el cual conquistaba únicamente para si.

Ya sin poder contenerse más e irguiéndose excitado lo soltó aferrándose a las pequeñas caderas de su niño y luego de un par de embestidas casi violentas se descargó en aquel estrecho interior inundándolo con su semilla, emitiendo un profundo gemido el cual fue acompañado por un largo suspiro emitido por Aioria que se había aferrado a los bordes de la cama esos últimos momentos.

Agotado y saliendo lentamente del interior de su amante, Shura se dejó caer a su lado y lo atrajo hacia su pecho, acarició con ternura los húmedos cabellos escuchando como sus corazones se calmaban al igual que sus respiraciones y en ese momento supo que por primera vez no solo había tenido sexo, sino q hicieron el amor, algo q no se imaginaron q podria pasar entre ellos y no pudo evitar sentir una profunda emoción inundar su pecho… algo que supo de inmediato… era felicidad.

Aioria por su parte casi no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, estaba demasiado agotado pero profundamente feliz y satisfecho de lo que había hecho… entregarse a quien amaba, por completo.

Se acurrucó en el pecho de Shura dispuesto a hablar, aunque el sueño lo vencía rápidamente, por lo que ocultando su ruborizado rostro en el fuerte pecho a su lado susurró apenas, pero lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado – "Gracias… fue mara… villoso…" – y levantando su brillante mirada agregar – "Te… te amo Shura" – quedándose en silencio, maravillado al ver la bella sonrisa que se formó en el rostro del trigueño.

Shura lo besó con suavidad, disfrutando el dulce sabor de esos labios tan suyos y tomándolo de la barbilla le dijo aquello que Aioria jamás creyó escucharía – "Yo… yo también te amo Aioria y …perdóname…" – para sonreír levemente y con ternura acariciar el hermoso rostro del chico, cuyos melancólicos ojos se repletaron de lágrimas que silenciosas comenzaron a deslizarse por las sus mejillas.

El trigueño limpió con suavidad aquellas saladas gotas que expresaban la felicidad que Aioria no podía decir en palabras, depositó pequeños besos en aquel rostro tan pequeño y abrazándolo repitió lo que su corazón dictaba, sin pensar en nada que no fuera lo vivido junto a ese chico que negaba cada día y todos los sentimientos hacia él – "Si, lo que escuchas… te amo…" – para sentirlo aferrarse a su cuerpo, llorando quedito por largo rato hasta que se quedaron dormidos profundamente.

***************************************

¿Quien…¿Quién eres tu?.-Pregunto Milo del todo confundido al ver q un peliazul le miraba fijamente. El peliazul le sonrió al niño, se acerco un poco a él hasta hacer q Milo se tapará con el brazo.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3

-Tranquilo, futuro santo de escorpio…No te hare daño.-El pequeño bajo su brazo.

-Mi nombre es Saga…-Sonrió el geminiano.

-Yo, me llamo Milo.-Contesto el pequeño sin mucha cortesía. Con curiosidad empezó a observar la habitación donde se encontraba. La habitación era demasiado amplia, así que se hizo la idea de que se encontraba en una de las 12 casas.

-Es impresionante lo que un lugar como este, puede llegar a tener ¿verdad?-Dijo el geminiano, al ver la cara de impresión que mostraba el ateniense.

-Estoy en una de las 12 casas ¿verdad?-Pregunto sin ver al mayor.

-Puede ser…-Se limito a contestar el pelilargo.

Milo dio un suspiro. Se recostó en la grande cama donde se encontraba y estiro los brazos.-Saga, creo que me siento mejor…gracias.-Dijo con seriedad.

-No hay de que, los caballeros estamos para ayudarnos entre nosotros.-El moreno soltó una carcajada.

-Algunas personas no son tan repugnantes, y ayudan a los otros, pero se que hay alguien que no pudo salvar a su amigo.-El geminiano se limito a sonreír.

-Si lo dices por Shura…-Contesto el mayor. La ultima frase, hizo que un apretón en su pecho apareciera, acaso ese pequeño, ¿Sabía que fue lo que paso con el caballero de sagitario hace 5 años?

-Ja, y no solo es él… A pesar de que quieras ayudar o salvar a alguien, a veces no se puede. Las personas mayores se quieren aprovechar de la gente menor que habita en estos lugares, a pesar de sus rangos…eso no les interesa…-Saga tomo un vaso con agua que se encontraba en una bandeja y se lo extendió al moreno.

-Hasta que no demuestres ser lo que dices…Que llegarás a ser, no serás tratado como tal…-El pequeño tomo el vaso y dio un gran sorbo de agua.

-Aún no es seguro que llegues a ser un santo dorado…-Géminis vio de reojo al pequeño escorpión.

-Lo seré, y no volveré a ser tratado como basura.-Milo devolvió el vaso vació a aquel pelilargo, que al parecer le estaba cayendo bien.

-Gracias-Se limito a decir el moreno. Se sentía de lo mejor, a pesar de que un extraño cuido de él.

Ya no eran extraños, se habían presentado, su nombre era Saga. Al devolver el vaso volvió a observar aquella gran habitación, llevando su imaginación hacia un futuro agradable.

Cuando fuera santo dorado, disfrutaría de esos lujos que observaba, ya que por el momento eran pasajeros y cuando se fuera de esa habitación, volvería a su choza a la que él llamaba, hogar. Disfrutaría de esos lujos con sus demás amigos, incluyendo a Aioria.

Sabia que el pequeño león, se hizo débil cuando murió su hermano mayor, por esa razón, Milo trataba de hacer que Aioria volviera hacer esa persona, que conoció años atrás.

-Aioria, ¿Dónde esta?-Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, estaba tan concentrado en ese lugar que olvido a amigo. Lo último que recordaba de aquella tarde, fue que Aioria corrió a su lado para saber como se encontraba.

-Él se encuentra bien, esta con Shura.-El moreno salto de la cama.

-¡¿Con Shura?!-Grito. Tal acto hizo que el geminiano se sobresaltará un poco.

-¡¿Acaso estas loco?! ¡Shura, le ha hecho la vida imposible Aioria desde que murió Aioros!-Milo se dio la vuelta para ir corriendo al lugar donde se encontraba el pequeño león, pero Saga lo tomo del brazo impidiendo que corriera.

-¡Sueltame!-Ordeno el pequeño.

-Aioria se encuentra bien-Saga trato de convencer al pequeño, por alguna razón, no quería que aún se fuera.

-No tienes idea de lo que estas diciendo, ese engendro matará Aioria a golpes-Trataba de zafarse del agarre del geminiano pero le era imposible, a pesar de que no lo estaba lastimando, no entendía porque no podía zafarse de su agarre.

-Milo-El tono de voz del geminiano hizo que el pequeño dejara de tratar de zafarse.

-No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que hemos sufrido después de la muerte de Aioros. Shura ha tratado de cuidar de Aioria…Pero por alguna extraña razón hacia lo contrario, te puedo asegurar que de ahora en adelante el hermano menor de Aioros no correrá peligro cerca del santo de capricornio.-Antares volteo a ver la expresión del geminiano, pero esta era tapada por unos cuantos mechones de cabello.

-No tendré la idea de cuanto han sufrido tú y Shura, pero desde que murió el hermano de Aioria he estado con él, ayudándolo en su sufrimiento…Así que no me vengas con eso, además por lo que escuche llevas desaparecido desde su muerte.

Géminis abrió los ojos como platos, ese comentario le hizo entender que ese chico sabía demasaido.

-¿Eso quiere decir que sabes quien soy?-Pregunto el geminiano.

-No, no tengo la menor idea de quien seas Saga, pero antes de quedar inconsciente escuche que tú eres el santo de géminis, aquel santo que desapareció de la nada y que hoy tuve el gusto de conocer.-Las miradas de Milo y Saga se cruzaron.

Recordar la muerte de Aioros no era agradable para el caballero Dorado, sentía un enorme hueco en el pecho y esa terrible sensación de que un nudo en su garganta estaba formándose.

Aquella noche en que el caballero de Sagitario fue asesinado, Saga fue en busca de aquel ser que tanto amaba. Cuando llego al lugar donde tuvo encuentro la pelea entre 2 grandes amigos, no encontró rastro de aquel individuo.

Supuso que aún estaba vivo, porqué no sentía el menor rastro de su cosmos en el ambiente. Cuando estuvo decidido a buscarlo aquella noche, esa aura malvada que se encontraba en su corazón, lo detuvo.

-"No es necesario ir a buscarlo Saga, él ya esta muerto."-El geminiano detuvo el paso.

-"No, el no puede estar muerto."-Las carcajadas que se escuchaban dentro de su cabeza lo estaban enjaquecando.

-"Recuerda, tú fuiste quien ordeno que lo mataran…Ahora eres la mano derecha del patriarca, pronto le darás fin a su vida…Es lo que tanto deseabas, seremos invensibles…"-El cuerpo del geminiano empezó a temblar por completo.

-Saga, ¿Te encuentras bien?-La cara de preocupación que mostraba el pequeño hizo que el gemelo sintiera cierto temor en hacerle daño.

-No…Milo, creo que es tiempo de que te vayas.-El geminiano empezó andar con Milo, pues aun lo tenia tomado del brazo.

-"No puedo dejar que vea en donde estamos…"-El ojiesmeralda, empezó a elevar su cosmos. Milo sentía el poder de aquel cosmos, era impresionante e hizo que temblará, no por miedo, era la sensación de que la muerte amenazaba.

-"¿Que pasa, Saga? ¿No quieres hacerle daño?"-Su cuerpo temblaba, tenia que evitar por algunos segundos ó minutos aquella personalidad suya que habitaba en lo más oscuro de su corazón.

-"Sabes que si tratas de resistirte me haré más fuerte"-Antares al fin tenia su brazo libre.

-Saga, ¿Ahora que demonios quieres?-Al escuchar aquella voz que interrumpió en esa habitación, Milo volteo a ver de quien se trataba. Era el santo de cáncer, con la misma actitud arrogante de siempre.

-Llévatelo de aquí-Le dio un empujoncito a Milo. Se volteo y empezó andar. Eran los mismos síntomas de siempre, aquel dolor de cabeza qie amenazaba con hacerla explotar. Se puso la mano derecha en su frente.

-Dioses, ¿Tengo que hacer de niñera?-El geminiano clavo esas esmeraldas en los ojos del italiano. Al ver que esa mirada estaba cambiando, mascara de muerte tembló un poco y tomo del brazo al pequeño griego.

-Detesto cuando te pones así, Saga- Milo no hizo esfuerzo alguno para soltarse de aquel santo, solamente volteo a ver a esa persona que cuido de él, pero por segunda vez, no pudo verle la cara.

Estaba de espaldas, dirigiéndose a una puerta continua a la habitación.

-Tenemos un trato, Ángelo-Aquella voz resonante hizo que los 2 chicos que se alejaban de ese lugar, temblarán.

Milo tenia demasiadas preguntas por hacerle al santo de cáncer, sabia que era algo arrogante, pero tal vez solo por ir acompañado de él hasta la salida de la casa de geminis, podría cuestionarlo un poco.

-¿Te llamas Ángelo?-Mascará de muerte volteo a ver al pequeño con una mirada arrogante.

-Eso no te importa, Milo.-Levanto el ceño, esa mirada no lo intimidaría, ese día tuvo demasiadas intimidaciones con ese pelilargo que al parecer se enojo, así que, no iba a dejar que otro santo dorado le pusiera así.

-¿Acaso, a ti también te dio miedo el ambiente de ese lugar?-El italiano soltó del brazo Antares.

-Deja de estar cuestionándome…-Cerró el puño derecho, era verdad, tenía miedo de esa otra parte de Saga, pero no iba a dejar que un niñato supiera su debilidad.

-¿Ó que?-Desafío el pequeño griego, sabía que estaba en desventaja, pero necesitaba respuestas.

-¿Ó qué?-Repitio mascara de muerte.

-No voy a estar perdiendo el tiempo contigo, salgamos de aquí.-La ilusión del caballero de géminis estaba apunto de comenzar, era obvio que no dejaría ver a Milo el lugar donde se encontraba, no podía dejar que viera que se encontraba en el templo del patriarca.

El pasillo en el que andaban empezó a ser más largo.-Vaya, no tenía la menor idea de que las 12 casas tuvieran un pasillo tan largo.-

-Deja de hablar…Me molestas-Tenían que darse prisa, no dejaba a Milo inconsciente con un puñetazo por el hecho de que el geminiano por una razón lo llevo allí, además estaba en peligro, fue por eso que Saga lo mando llamar.

A la parte maligna de Saga, le agradaba Mascará de muerte. Y al mismo Saga también. Por el hecho de que aquel ser tan psicópata, de vez en cuando tenía su lado amable. Pero sobre todo, lo que mas los unía era aquel trato.

Milo pensaba en otra preguntar para formularle al italiano, pero sintió una presencia poderosa y desconocida.

-¿Sientes eso?-Milo rápidamente detuvo el paso, mascará de muerte volteo a verlo con preocupación.

-¡Viene de la habitación de Saga!-En ese momento Milo se echo a correr, temía por Saga. El pasillo, se le estaba haciendo corto. Todo se estaba volviendo oscuro y esa presencia desconocida se hacia cada vez más poderosa.

Mascara de muerte se hecho a correr tras el pequeño escorpión, la ilusión de saga estaba desapareciendo. Y temia por ese pequeño, ya que si se encontraba con la otra parte de Saga, Milo, podría salir lastimado, y a Saga no le gustaría ver tal espectáculo.

-¡Espera!-Grito con desesperación el santo de Cáncer, el moreno estaba apunto de abrir la puerta que llevaba a la habitación de Saga.

Death Mask, corrió a la velocidad de la luz y pudo alcanzar al pequeño, cuando este abrió la puerta, el italiano dio un golpe en la nuca de Milo, haciendo que este pusiera los ojos en blanco y cayera hacia enfrente, Death mask supuso que Milo caería al suelo y se llevaría un buen golpe, pero unas manos grandes alcanzaron a tomar al pequeño.

El italiano se quedo plantado, aquellas manos eran de Saga. Una sonrisa macabra se dibujo en el rostro ahora irreconocible del geminiano.

Sus fracciones se hicieron macabras, sus ojos cambiaron de un contorno blanco a rojo y esa cabellera azul, a una negra.

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí?-Death Mask trago saliva, temía por Milo. Por primera vez, se ha preocupado de un mocoso al que él, varias veces a tratado como basura.

-Jajaja, tu rostro, me causa satisfacción.-Saga dejo a Milo en el suelo de mármol que adornaba el templo. Se acerco a Mascara de muerte y este empezó a retroceder.

-No entiendo porqué siempre me ves así-Saga se acercaba más al italiano dejando ver una sonrisa seductora, mientras tanto el moreno estaba serio, no movía ni un musculo de su cara. Tenía los ojos fijos en la mirada de aquel Saga aterrador.

-Descuida, si estas así por ese pequeño, no le hare daño, los 2 sabemos que Saga se enfurecerá, y eso no nos conviene.-Se lamio los labios, estaba disfrutando acorralar a ese chico. Death Mask avanzaba hacia atrás, sentía que su corazón se quería salir de su pecho y que el sudor escurría por todo su rostro. Pero no sentía miedo, al contrario le agradaba.

Su espalda toco la fría pared, y un escalofrió le recorrió toda la médula. Allí estaba en aquel lugar perfecto acorralado. Saga sonrió dejando ver aquellos hermosos dientes blancos. Lo tenía justo donde quería.

Le tomo de la barbilla, se agacho hasta que puedo ver esa mirada azulina.-Así es como te quería tener.-Saga volvió a lamerse esos labios, mientras que el italiano seguía con la mirada fija en las esmeraldas del geminiano.

Milo estaba despertando, abrió un poco los ojos, y vio la espalda de Saga. Pero algo no estaba bien, su larga cabellera estaba de color negra y esa presencia poderosa y atemorizante estaba debilitándolo.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos nuevamente, se sentía agotado y los ojos le pesaban, y el frio del suelo le invitaba a quedarse recostado por más tiempo.

Los labios de Saga se acercaban lentamente a los labios del italiano, que no mostraba resistencia en ellos. Eso quería decir que estaba siendo invitado a devorarlos.

Saga, sentía la respiración agitada del canceriano y esbozo una sonrisa traviesa, cuando estuvo apunto de tocar su labio inferior, Mascará de muerte cerro los ojos.

-Llévate a Milo.-Death Mask abrió los ojos y se topo con aquellas hermosas esmeraldas que mostraban vergüenza, compasión y tristeza. Saga había vuelto, aún tenía su mano tomando su barbilla. Por lo que el ojiazul le aparto la mano de un manotazo.

Saga esbozo una sonrisa, pero no tenia nada de seducción. Cáncer se limito a caminar hacia el pequeño que yacía acostado en el suelo.

-Solo por esta vez, te agradeceré que hallas golpeado al chico.-El pelicorto lanzo una mirada furiosa al mayor. Sentía vergüenza de si mismo, vergüenza de que Saga viera lo que su lado malvado hacia con él.

-Vete al diablo, Saga-Ante las palabras del italiano Saga lanzó una risa. Se acerco a ellos. Y teniendo cerca a Mascara de Muerte, se agacho para susurrarle algo al oído.

-Créeme que el mismo diablo esta conmigo.-Terminadas dichas palabras se levanto, dio vuelta atrás y volvió a la habitación contigua.

-Date prisa, el patriarca esta por llegar.-Death Mask tomo a milo en sus brazos y salió corriendo de aquella habitación. Bajo las escaleras a gran velocidad, pasando por aquellas rosas de color rojo que se encontraban en el camino, pero a él no le afectaba su veneno.

Su querido amigo el santo de piscis, le había indicado los puntos ciegos del camino, allí las rosas no lo tocarían. De ves en cuando estas se marchitaban y los vientos se las llevaban consigo los pétalos. Miraba al chico que tenia en brazos inconsciente.

-"Diablos, te dejaré en la costa."-El rostro de Milo se encontraba en paz. Ángelo se preguntaba si esa cara angelical fue la que llamo la atención del geminiano.

Estaba amaneciendo en Atenas, el alba anunciaba que dentro de unas 2 horas, el sol estaría aterrador, quemando cada espacio visible en aquella ciudad de dioses.

Cuando llego a la costa, busco un lugar fresco, en donde poder dejar a ese chiquilla que le causo problemas. Observo a su alrededor y puedo ver una gran roca donde el agua quedaba atrapada y no podía regresar al mar, decidió entonces, dejarlo debajo de ella, en donde su cuerpo pudiera tocar esa agua estancada y poder despertar.

Lo recostó cuidadosamente y cuando la cabeza del menor toco la arena amarillenta, salió corriendo como un relámpago.

-"Espero no volver a verte por un tiempo, Milo"-Dijo mientras recordaba lo que estuvo a punto de pasar.

Escuchaba que las olas golpeaban las rocas, ese sonido le agradaba pues era con el que todos los días solía despertar, abrió un poco los ojos, pero veía borroso. Observaba una figura de espaldas a lado suyo.

Se tallo los ojos para poder observar aquella persona que estaba acostado a su lado y puedo ver aquella cabellera oscura con mechones rebeldes. Esbozo una sonrisa al verle, sus esmeraldas se hicieron más grandes.

-"Te quedaste"-Se movió, poquito para poder sentir aquella espalda marcada cerca de su pecho. Con su pie izquierdo roso aquellas piernas que se encontraban juntas, y se sentían musculosas.

Acerco su cabeza hacia aquella cabellera oscura para poder oler aquel dulce olor que desprendía. Sentía que las sábanas de ese lado estaban frías y le daba una sensación agradable al hacer contacto con su cuerpo desnudo.

Y así se quedo por unos minutos observando aquel chico, al que la noche anterior se entregó completamente. Solamente de recordar lo que paso sintió que le hervían las orejas. Acerco un poco más su cuerpo al del trigueño y hundió su cabeza en la espalda de este.

Shura, movió su cabeza, sentía cosquillas detrás de la nuca. Al hacer tal movimiento sintió que su cabeza topo con algo duro. Lentamente abrió los ojos y pudo ver que era de día. Algunos rayos de sol pasaban sobre las roturas que tenia aquella puerta vieja.

Volvió a mover la cabeza un poco, sabía que su pequeño león se encontraba detrás de él, lo sentía. Le agradaba sentir aquella respiración cálida detrás de su espalda y aquellos mechones de cabello haciéndole cosquillas en la nuca.

Movió el pie derecho, quería rozar aquellas piernas pequeñas. Sintió que detrás de él, Aioria movía la pierna. Trato de voltearse lentamente.

Aioria, al sentir el roce de Shura en su pierna, la movió porque le dio cosquillas; se puso rojo y hundió el rostro en la almohada. La mirada del trigueño le estaba penetrando, pero el seguía con la cabeza hundida en la almohada.

-Buenos días, Aioria.-Decidió al fin decir el trigueño. Le causaba gracia ver al pequeño griego con la cabeza hundida en las sabanas, eso le recordó aquella vez que él se encontraba en esa situación, pero por desgracia, no estaban desnudos.

Solamente el trigueño se quedo dormido en la cama del Santo de sagitario y el mayor se había quedado dormido a su lado.

Aioria, levanto la cabeza y volteo a ver al trigueño. Sintió que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, aquella mirada que le lanzaba el español lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Ho…Hola-Se limito a decir el pequeño con nerviosismo. Shura se encontraba con el brazo recargado en la almohada y sobre su mano se encontraba recargada la cabeza. La sábana se encontraba tapándole de la cadera hacia abajo; Aioria solo de verlo así se puso más rojo de lo que ya estaba.

Shura dio una risita, al ver el comportamiento del chico.

-¿Cómo estas?-Pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro. El prospecto a santo de leo rápidamente hundió su cabeza en el pecho del trigueño.

-Me duele el trasero…-Hizo un puchero de niño pequeño y sus brazos rodearon el cuello del mayor.

-Jaja…Lo siento.-Dicho esto, Shura deposito un tierno beso en la frente del pequeño.

-Espero que Milo se encuentre bien.-Comento el griego; mientras el trigueño tomaba con su mano libre la barbilla de este. Al escuchar el nombre de Milo, el trigueño sintió una fuerte punzada en la cabeza.

Abrió los ojos como platos y después fijo su mirada en los ojos esmeralda del pequeño. Aioria se dio cuenta de aquella reacción.

-¿Y tú como estas?- Esbozo una sonrisa. Shura sonrió, esa linda carita le agradaba.

-Bien-Acerco sus labios a los del pequeño y deposito un tierno beso de pico en ellos.

El sol le estaba quemando la cabeza, pero no podía dejar de ver a ese chiquillo que yacía dormido en la arena.

Se encontraba tan frágil y débil. Pero ese rostro dormido le dio cierta ternura. Sentía que esa sensación estaba fuera de lo normal en él, pero quiera quitarse la curiosidad. Así que decidió despertar a ese chiquillo indefenso.

Se acerco a él, y se hinco, sintió que las piedrillas de la arena le estaban picando las rodillas, escuchaba el sonsonete de las gaviotas, y se le hacia increíble que aquel niño no despertará con semejante ruido.

-¡Mocoso, despierta!-Levanto la voz, tal vez así ese peliazul despertaría. No hubo reacción alguna por parte del moreno. Tenía demasiado trabajo como para estar perdiendo el tiempo en despertar a un chiquillo que llamo su atención.

Empezó a zarandarlo un poco.-¡Despierta!-

El pequeño escorpión, escuchaba una voz a lo lejos y sentía que su cuerpo estaba moviéndose de un lado a otro bruscamente, también que algo se le estaba encajando en la espalda.

El chico hizo un ruido, el típico ruido que una persona hace cuando lo están despertando. Por más que quería abrir los ojos, ese golpe en la nuca realmente le había dolido. Entre sus pensamientos volvió a recordar la figura de Saga y aquella cabellera negra.

-¡Despierta!-Sus gritos no funcionaban, hizo una mueca se levanto y empezó a caminar hasta el punto donde las olas llegaban en la costa. Junto sus manos y tomo un poco de agua salada en estas, corrió rápido para que el agua, no cayera antes de llegar a donde se encontraba acostado el pequeño.

Observo, por última vez aquel rostro dormido, acerco sus manos a la cara del pequeño y dejo caer el agua.

Pensaba que aquello había sido un sueño, nada más. Ya que el santo de cáncer lo había golpeado por detrás cuando el quería entrar a aquella habitación, donde esa gran presencia se encontraba.

Sintío que algo cálido le estaba recorriendo el rostro, pero no abrió los ojos, no hasta que sintió que en su boca entraba agua salada, el agua de mar no le agradaba en lo absoluto, pues sentía que le quemaba en la garganta.

Abrió sus ojos azules, pudo ver que el sol le encandilo y trato de alzar su brazo y taparse a ese astro para poder ver quien estaba cerca de él. No pudo visualizarlo bien, ya que el sol no lo dejaba ver con claridad.

-¡Al fin despertaste!-Escucho una voz varonil. Escucho el crujir de la arena, al parecer esa persona se estaba acercando a él. Pudo ver unas rodilleras como las que el usaba y un pantalón de color azul. Esa persona se agacho justo donde el estaba.

-¿Por qué un chico como tú ésta varado en la playa?-Milo seguía tapándose el sol, pero ya podía ver a ese sujeto y abrió los ojos como platos. Se sentó rápidamente en la arena.

-¡Sa…Saga!-Grito. El hombre que tenia enfrente hizo una mueca. Y se echo a reír. Milo se quedo impresionado por la actitud de aquel hombre.


End file.
